Loki's True Sacrifice
by Mirage Alcedame
Summary: When Loki seemingly betrayed them they all thought one thing: How could he? The thing was he never truly betrayed them. He kept them alive by his betrayal. Loki was six when he promised himself to the Hirudyn King in another universe and when Loki gave up his Truth he gave up his life in Asgard. No one would hurt his family even if he had to.
1. Chapter 1

_The Beginning-_

The world of Asgard rarely had storms but when they happened they were torrential. Terrifying. Loki was just a kid when the last storm had appeared. He remembered every detail of it as he was sleeping during the beginning of it but he had had a nightmare that had him screaming in pain.

That nightmare was what started everything.

"_Loki it's time for you to go to bed. You as well Thor."_

"_But mom-"_

"_No buts now go on and get ready. I'll be there in a minute."_

"_Yes mom. Good night father." They said in unison. _

"_Night boys."_

_As they made their way to their respective rooms they playfully pushed at each other until they felt a peculiar wind blow through a window. Though they looked to the sky and still saw stars they knew what was coming. Loki looked around in fear. _

"_Another one?" He asked hesitantly._

_Thor looked at him in mild amusement while trying to hide his own fear. "You scared Loki?"_

_If there was one thing Loki couldn't stand it was his brother's teasing. With a glare he shoved Thor away from him._

"_Of course not! Sure you're not?" _

_Thor growled before launching himself at his younger brother. He would pay dearly for that remark. _

_As they rolled on the floor their mother stood in the hall not too far away watching their foolishness. As mad as she wanted to be at them for not listening she just couldn't find it in her heart to be so. They were such good children. Though Thor may be a bit too spoiled it always baffled her how much more mature Loki was. To be honest as much as it scared her he seemed to know that he didn't belong here. True that he wasn't her real son she still raised and treated him as such. There were times when she wanted to tell him of his parentage but as always she thought better of it afraid of the consequences. _

_He was such a beautiful child. His pale skin and dark hair contrasted beautifully with his green eyes. And as innocent as he may look his smile was devilish even for a child. If you looked into his eyes for a long period of time you could see he was older than his age._

_Another gust of wind blew through the hallway reminding her of what she was supposed to be doing. _

"_Boys! Get to bed now!" _

_Her voice echoed loudly scaring them apart. They soon ran for their separate rooms as fast as they could go in order not to get into any more trouble. _

_Loki made it to his room in record time and hurriedly dressed himself for sleep. He aimlessly walked around his room as he waited for his mother to come put him to bed. In doing so he looked into a mirror. _

_In a small flash he saw what was to come the next day. Odin's death. His lip trembled at the thought and he hoped that what he saw wasn't true. He didn't want to lose his father. He didn't want to lose this happiness. _

_With a cry he ducked under his covers to try and forget what he saw but he couldn't. So much blood had covered the floor in his small vision. And to make matters worse it would be because of him that he would die. His eyes burned with the tears he didn't want to shed. Odin shouldn't have to die for him. Not for someone who didn't belong. _

"_Please, someone give me the power to change the future."_

_Loki felt more than he heard the lightning outside his bedroom window. His heart beat hard and fast. He hated these storms. _

_His mother came into the room a few minutes later softly whispering to him that everything would be fine. He wanted to believe it so much so that he tightly closed his eyes and prayed with his entire being. He prayed that Odin wouldn't die tomorrow. _

_After minutes of his mother petting his hair he fell asleep. But as soon as he closed his eyes he was thrust into a world of pain. Visions of the future bombarded him. The deaths of Odin, Mother, Thor and their dear friends lying on the ground with pools of blood around them. His soul felt like it was shattering to pieces at the sight throwing him into a state paralytic pain. _

_Though physically he showed no signs of his pain but his eyes let a few tears past them. _

'_No!' Loki shouted inside his mind. 'They will not die! I don't want them to!' _

_When their blood covered him from head to feet he cried out to the universe. His cry was so pain filled and powerful it reached the mind and soul of a Hirudyn King who resided in a different universe all together. _

_Roan of Fate one of the five Kings of Hirudyn was pacing around his room wondering why he felt so uneasy. He had felt like this all evening with no inkling whatsoever as to why. Him being of Fate one would think he could see what set him on edge. But it baffled him when he couldn't see a damn thing. No matter how hard he looked or how far he couldn't see. Usually this meant something life altering was about to happen to him and when these times occurred they never really brought happy tidings. _

_Sick with it all Roan turned to his door to seek his eldest brother only to have his knees buckle as he was assaulted with the worst pain imaginable. It felt like his very soul was breaking. His breath left him and he clutched at his heart. _

_Something somewhere was wrong. _

_No sooner had he said that did a cry ring out inside his mind. It held so much pain in it that it brought tears to his eyes. When he looked into the voices soul and mind he saw a fate so shattered and cruel he couldn't help but reach out and grasp the souls Fate Ribbon. _

_He saw dark green eyes stare at him with tears and a look so broken it made Roan want to protect and comfort him. _

"_Mine." Roan whispered. With his mind he reached out and embraced the child with warmth. _

_Slowly the boy relaxed and his pain died down to a small discomfort. The boy looked up as if he were right in front of Roan and spoke. _

"_Please help me. I don't want them to die. I'll do anything for you if you save them. I'll be yours forever. Don't let them die. Not for me, never for me." _

_Such a sweet voice. So sad and lonely. This child seemed to be in pain constantly even though it was on a smaller scale, but that set a rage in him he had never felt before. He wanted to tear apart whoever or whatever had put in that constant state of pain._

"_Trust me."_

_Roan didn't know why he had said that only that he needed this beautiful child to trust him. When green eyes widened with surprise he wanted to laugh. He could automatically tell the boy didn't like surprises. _

"_Trust you?" The boy whispered. Roan nodded his head. "You won't lie to me will you?"_

_His heart hurt for him. Had others lied to him before so much so that he couldn't simply trust? _

"_I will never lie to you my Heart." As soon as the words left his mouth he blinked in shock. _

_His heart? Only a Hirudyn's soul mate was called that. He looked at the boy once more and noted how perfect he found him. He felt a strong pull towards him, a want to protect and make happy. The need to give him everything his heart desires. _

_Yes this child was his Heart. _

_Roan put everything he had into projecting their minds to feel throughout space and time. He wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him into his lap. What he was about to do very well crossed the path of pedophilia but he had a strong need to claim him with a kiss. The boy blushed as he looked up at him._

"_What is your name child?" Roan had put their lips so close together that they could feel their breaths mingle. _

"_L-loki. And yours?" Loki's eyes became half lidded while a strange feeling formed in his heart and soul. _

_The man smiled slightly as he whispered his name and closed the distance between them. _

"_Roan." _

_The kiss still surprised Loki though he was expecting it. He felt like a fire was set off deep inside himself one that needed to be quenched but with what he didn't understand. He had never felt this before. He did what he thought he should do and kissed back against those gentle lips. His heart fluttered with excitement. God he never even contemplated kissing before this night he was still a child but the feelings Roan made him feel were certainly new and addictive. _

_Loki gasped when he felt something wet press against his lips. As soon as he opened his mouth he found out it was Roan's tongue. Strangely enough Loki didn't want him to stop the kiss. Going on instinct he licked at the tongue in his mouth wanting to know the taste of it. A growl emitted from the man and vibrated into Loki's mouth making him moan. _

_Without warning Loki found himself pushed onto the ground face first his mind reeling from unknown sensations in his body. He turned his head back to look at Roan only to have his mouth invaded by a tongue harshly thrusting in and out. Something hard pressed against the crevice between his cheeks making him whimper and his body jump. _

_Roan pulled his hips back then rolled them forwards pressing his hard on into the boy harder. He swallowed the cry emitted from his Heart beneath him. With his knees he pushed Loki's legs apart and lifted his hips up off the ground to gain better access to the heart of him. Roan violently thrust against him eliciting a yell from that beautiful body. _

"_R-roan!" Loki panted his eyes pleading for something he didn't have any knowledge about. _

"_Close your eyes and bare your neck for me my Heart." Roan whispered into his ear. _

_Loki did as told and found the sensations doubled with his eyes closed. When he felt teeth lightly close around the back of his neck he tensed and shivered. What he didn't really expect was for Roan to start sucking on the skin there nor did he know how sensitive he was. _

_Roan pushed faster against Loki and slid his hand underneath his shirt. Strong yet gentle fingers unbuttoned his pants. With a fierce blush Loki waited for what Roan would do next. As he didn't have to wait long he cried out into a blinding white light behind his eyelids. Roan kept palming his little Heart until he couldn't handle it any longer. Loki yelled his name. _

_With a small bite to his neck Roan sat on his knees bringing Loki with him. He could feel his powers ebbing just a tad but he kept the mind prism activated. He wanted to feel his small Heart for just a little longer. _

_Loki panted harshly trying to catch his breath. He felt so exhausted all of a sudden. _

"_What just happened?" He turned his head looking up into Roan's golden eyes. They were such beautiful eyes. _

_Roan smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm sorry if I scared you my Heart. Trust me for that was not my intention, but if you must know why I did what I did then I will tell you." _

_He shifted Loki around to face him which is when Loki noticed Roan was still hard. With a blush he looked down and saw how big he was. Loki gasped barely comprehending how anyone could be that size. Gentle fingers hooked beneath his chin making him look back into those gold eyes. _

"_Does it scare you?" Roan whispered. Loki's eyes became determined all of a sudden as small fingers felt his hard on through his pants. He hissed when Loki cupped him. _

"_Did I hurt you?" A tentative voice asked. _

_A deep chuckle came from Roan as he swooped down for a long sweet kiss.  
"You could never hurt me my Heart." _

_Loki swallowed as reached out again. This time he was stopped. _

"_I can take of this later my sweet Loki. I need you to listen to me for a moment. You said you wanted the power to change the future. Right?" _

_Loki nodded his head. _

"_I can give you that ability but it comes with consequences."_

"_I still want it." Loki said with a strong voice. "I don't care what happens to me I won't let my friends and family die."_

_Roan didn't want to give Loki this ability but when it came to his Heart he knew he wouldn't deny him. He truly hoped Loki was strong mentally. _

"_All right my Heart I will give it to you but please be careful. Your price will be the Truth." _

_Loki looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" _

"_To save your family and friends you will have to lie to them. Deception and betrayal will be your life from this point on. They cannot be close to you ever again. You will have to close your heart off to them. Do this and you can control their fates." _

_Loki looked sad for a moment as he thought it through. He would have to close his heart off from them, but he had never really truly shown them had he? No from the moment he could think viable thoughts he knew how different he was. He could see the future all the time. A look in a mirror, a touch of water, the warmth of a fire, taking a small bite of fruit he could see glimpses of the future through these all and more. Everything he did was a way to see beyond. _

_He knew from the very beginning he wasn't Odin's true son but he loved his family still. They were all he had. It's why he always protected Thor from everything. Of course he knew he wouldn't be doing his brother any favors in the future he still did it anyways. He wanted to stop the pain of his shattered future but if he was about to give up everything to save them all then he wanted to know what it was he was about to do. _

"_Can you show me what my future will be if I choose to accept?"_

_Roan nodded before he placed one of his hands on top of Loki's head. Instantly he saw everything he was about to do in the future. He would accept this ability, grow distant from Thor and his parents while making it seem like they were still close, his friends would be the same, his overall demeanor would be cold, calm and deadly. He would insure the hatred of Thor's friends by acting like the rightful king. He would pretend to be evil and betray Asgard so he could protect it from the Tritary. He would use the Bifrost to open a portal on Jane's side and in time return to Asgard to open one on Thor's side so they could be together. He would manipulate the humans on Earth into bringing together the Avengers. Everything he would do would be to ensure the safety of everyone. Not one moment will be for him. _

_And that is how it should be. _

"_I accept."_

_Roan sighed. "Of course you would. Can I not change your mind?"_

_Loki smiled sweetly at him while he shook his head no. "Sorry but I will not let any of them suffer. If I have to give up my entire being and freedom then so be it at least then I will know that I did everything for them. That they will still be alive to live another day. I love them too much to see them dead at my feet." _

_With a proud look in his eyes Roan kissed his little Heart so passionately he could barely breathe. "Know that when the time comes I will come for you my Heart. That day I will travel time and space to get to you. Never forget me or my name. Roan of Fate one of Five Hirudyn Kings." _

_Loki panted against his lips and nodded his head in agreement. "I will not forget you Roan. I will wait for that day."_

_With a smile Roan slipped his tongue into his mouth and slowly savored his Heart's taste. _

"_You are mine Loki. My Heart." _

_Roan kissed his forehead before letting him go back to his body in Asgard. _

_Once he was back in his body Loki noticed it was morning. The first thing he noted was that it was past the time his father was supposed to die. He smiled glad that nothing had happened. Then he remembered Roan and the things he done to his body. With a fierce blush he hid his face in his pillow. Loki couldn't believe what he had allowed to happen to him. But through it all he highly enjoyed his time with Roan. And he meant what he said, he would never forget him. _

_Loki felt something strong for Roan but couldn't place it at the moment. He thought about the things the Hirudyn King had told him and remembered the small affectionate names he called him. 'My sweet Loki.' 'My Heart.' The Heart one was what he cherished the most. It made him feel like he was whole being called that and being in the presence of him. He liked that feeling and wished to feel that again. His heart swelled with a love similar to what he felt for his family only stronger. _

_He smiled as he figured out what he felt for him. _

_Not knowing if his Hirudyn King could hear him or not he whispered, "I love you."_

_Apparently his feelings were reciprocated because not a moment later he felt warmth embrace him from head to toe. _

_Not wanting to waste the gift his King had given him he jumped out of bed and began the start of his new life. And when the day came he would be with Roan again. _

_When he was dressed he walked out of his room and to the dining halls. Thor and his parents were there. With a deep breath he finished walking into there and sat down. When Thor looked up with a smile he smiled back. _

_His truth ends today and with it the shattered fate of his family and friends. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter One-_

The time had passed well beyond the bringing together of the Avengers and now Loki would pay the price for this ultimate betrayal in a trial his adopted father would decide upon. The Chitauri were defeated but at the price of innocent lives. His betrayal of Asgard would be his biggest betrayal.

And his biggest lie.

Loki stood in his prison still chained and muzzled listening to the sounds of his childhood home all around. It was true that if you listened close enough you could hear the voices of the people of Asgard. He could definitely hear them and he preferred his silence to their bickering noises about him. They honestly asked for his head on a platter. It was days like these he wondered what he saw in these people. But he knew the answer to that. He saw goodness in them that others would most likely fail to see because of their regal attitudes. They were loyal, fierce, courageous and intelligent. They were all like a family who stuck together.

Something he would never share with them. His mind wandered to a night he had almost forgotten while on his quest to right the tragedy of the fates of the ones he cherished. He was six years old when he met Roan. The Hirudyn Prince promised to come for him and yet here Loki sat in a prison waiting for Odin to finally crack under the pressure of his people and sentence him to a fate his people would be glad to reign upon his head.

Over the years Loki had found a way to use his magic to communicate with Roan with little expense to himself. Roan was so surprised by his sudden outburst inside his mind he jumped so high Loki couldn't help but laugh at him. He was fourteen when he found the solution for their communication. Since that day they practically talked every night inside their heads and showed each other the beauties of their worlds. Loki had never felt so happy just simply talking to someone. Hell no one had ever taken the time to look past Thor to even bother and as much as that hurt he could never fault a single soul. They didn't know better. But all in all he was so damn glad to have Roan by his side if not physically then spiritually. He would have broken under the weight of his burden years ago if not for that understanding Prince.

"_Are you alright my Heart?"_

Loki sighed as he heard the familiar timbre of his Prince. "Yes I'm fine, but you are not going to believe where I am at right now."

"_You know I'm a poor fool at guessing my Heart. But my real concern is why you feel the way you do. What troubles you?"_

"Well…everything does I guess but I know what I agreed to years ago had consequences and I am being made to answer for those consequences. Oh, and I'm in a prison cell right now."

Loki felt more than he heard the anger course through Roan at the idea of him being in prison. His rage was so potent it made Loki gasp. How could anyone be so angry?

"Roan, please calm down. I'm alright and my trial isn't for another two weeks. I think I'll be fine."

"_You sound very convincing Loki. For all I know you could be executed tomorrow and you wouldn't say a word of it to me. I love you and I _will_ come for you before your trial ends. That is a promise. No one will take you away from me like that. Be patient for a little bit longer." _

"I'm sorry for worrying you Roe but I'm sure I'm not going to be executed. They just might torture me and then throw me a party. But hey I'm a very patient person. Have to be with you."

"_You. Are. Not. Funny. I'm not joking when your life could be on the line. I have to tell my brothers so they can help me." _

"I'm always funny you just never appreciate it much. Help you how and why do you need to tell them? I mean do you think they might hate me for being your secret for so long?"

"_I will not appreciate it when you joke like that. It makes me crazy with worry. Don't do it. I need my brother's help opening a portal to Asgard. I just hope they want to help me after my outburst this morning…"_

Loki chuckled. "I would ask what happened this time but you probably wouldn't tell me would you?"

"_Fuck no. It was stupid and I should apologize anyway…" _

"You don't know how to start an apology do you?"

"…_No, but I think I can manage on my own. This is for your sake so I will manage. Hope Thame doesn't hit me though." _

"He won't. He cares for you just like Morgannen and Aderes do. Hell let me throw in Valance for good measure. They all care for you so they will understand and accept your apology. Hopefully."

"_My Heart you know just how to instill confidence in me. Then you know how to make me crazy with doubt a mere second later. I'm at Aderes' door. I'm knocking. I'm waiting…wish me luck my Heart."_

"Good luck Roan."

Loki sighed and went to lay down so Roan could talk with his brother. Roan had shown him mental images of Aderes to him years ago along with Thame, Morgannen and Valance. To say they were good looking was an understatement. They were absolutely and sinfully gorgeous. But Roan won the best looks compared to the others in Loki's opinion.

There was something about Roan's sun kissed skin that made him feel warm and those bright golden eyes were unnatural and unique. His spiked short hair gave him a rugged look even though his face seemed much too elegant and refined. He was tall with more than enough muscles in the right places. The man had a voice and laugh worth dying for. Not to mention he possessed the ability to make to make him feel so calm even inside their minds.

He only hoped and prayed Roan would come for him in time. He knew Asgard, his family and friends wouldn't understand why he did what he did so he couldn't stay here regardless.

Two weeks later Loki stood before Odin the All Father and the rest of Asgard behind him. Lady Sif and the Warrior's Three stood to the right with Thor beside them. His mother Frigga stood to the left on Odin's right.

Everyone banded together to turn on the traitor. He may have sacrificed his Truth for them but that still didn't dim the pain his heart and soul felt. He couldn't find it in himself to blame a single person. They didn't know that what he had done was to ensure the survival of everyone in Asgard and Earth.

His father stood and brought his spear down onto the floor silencing everybody. His one good eye looked at him with such sadness and yet stoicism.

"Loki son of Odin." His father stated. "Because of your crimes against Asgard and her people and the crimes of Earth I have no choice but to exact retribution. What you have done was evil and without reason. Have you anything to say for yourself?"

Did he have anything to say? Of course he did but he wouldn't utter a word. His truth would unravel the fates he had already fixed. With his heart pounding he fully accepted his fate today.

Loki raised his head and met Odin's eyes. "I have achieved what I set out to do years ago my life is yours to do with as you please. If you seek retribution then so be it. I am done."

"Father please listen-"

"Silence Thor. Loki must pay for his actions. Be he your brother or my son I still have to make him pay."

"It doesn't matter why punish him so harshly?"

"He killed innocents! It does matter!"

"Haven't we killed innocents as well? How many battles have you fought only to slaughter people you did not know? How did you know if they were guilty for anything? What crimes did they commit that you know and we do not?" Thor made a good point with those questions.

"Thor will you shut up and let him get this over with? I don't care for my life and neither should you!" Loki yelled at Thor startling him.

"How can you say that brother? I care! Mother cares and so does father! What you have done may have been wrong but I still love you!"

"Love. What a dumb and useless emotion. You would be better off without it. As would you all." Loki smiled as Sif tried to make her way to him. She always wanted to hit him. Volstagg and Hogun stopped her though.

"How can you stand there and say such things to your brother?" Sif asked him with sheer hatred. "After all you put him through he is trying to save your life and here you are throwing it in his face!"

"He is not my brother. I was never his brother to begin with. Isn't that right _father_?"

Thor turned to Odin with a confused look. "What is he talking about father?"

Odin looked like he was in pain. "Loki isn't truly your brother Thor. He never was. I had ventured into Laufey's temple after his defeat and found a small baby there. He was weak and unbelievably small. He was left there to die. So I brought him home with me and raised him as my very own."

"How could keep this from me?" Thor looked hurt at the news.

"Please father tell him the best part. I'm sure he'd love it." Loki glared at Odin.

"Tell me what?"

"You know that's not true Loki. I loved you as much as Thor. You just twist my words."

"What are you talking about?" Thor yelled.

"He's talking about how I'm King Laufey's son! How I'm nothing more than an ancient relic trapped here until he has further use of me! He only took me in in hopes of uniting Asgard and Jotenheim! You say you love me but how can I ever be sure of anyone's emotions when father had kept that part of me hidden? This is why I don't care anymore! Not for you and certainly not Asgard!"

Thor slowly wrapped his mind around this news. He turned to his father angry.

"Why would you keep this from us? We had a right to know!"

"I was only trying to protect him! I didn't want him feel different from you or anyone here on Asgard!"

"You should have known it would've hurt him more keeping it a secret!"

"I know not the future Thor had I maybe I would have told you two from the beginning."

"I doubt it would have changed anything." Loki said bitterly. Thor looked at him with disbelief.

"How can you say that? You are my brother Loki. I would do anything for you."

"Save your pity for someone else who cares Thor and shut the hell up."

"Why are you like this Loki? What happened to you to make you so bitter and angry?" Odin quietly asked with a sad expression.

Loki seemingly flinched at the question earning him curious stares from his friends and family. They immediately wanted to know what had happened that they had missed over the years.

"Loki?" Frigga said gently. "Did something happen to you?"

"That is none of your business mother or anyone else's." Loki knew he shouldn't have flinched at the question but he didn't do it on purpose but out of how close Odin was to home with his words. He looked to his father and glared. "Better hurry and punish me Odin before something happens."

"Are you threatening me Loki?" Odin asked.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not. That's up for you to decide but either way I'm tired of waiting." Loki smiled coldly at him.

Odin looked at him in sorrow. "Then so be it. Your punishment will be the Mind's Eye. Preparations will be made for tomorrow."

Frigga and Thor stared at Odin in disbelief though they tried to hide it. On the inside Loki was terrified. He knew full well what the Mind's Eye was. It was a punishment the most stoic of warriors feared. It was a trial of the mind and body. Set in the person's mind it brings about their fears and magnifies it a hundred fold. Physically it reins any and all abuse that can take place in reality. Nothing is left untouched save for the soul.

"Bring it _father._" Loki sneered.

"Take him away from my sight." Odin turned and walked away from his adopted son both seemingly at a loss as to what to do for each other.

Loki allowed the guards to lead him back to his prison cell all the while praying Roan would make it before morning. He knew he could take a lot of things but the Mind's Eye would break him.

"Please be here Roan. Don't let me down like everyone else." Loki whispered forgetting to place a barrier around him letting Heimdall see and hear him unknowingly.

His cell seemed to be a tad smaller this time around and when he turned around he saw why. Heimdall stood in the center of it his huge form taking up much space.

"To what do I owe this honor Heimdall?"

Those piercing gold eyes shone intently seeming to see straight through him. Loki actually dreaded what would come out of Heimdall's mouth but he waited with bated breath. No matter what he would not screw this up not with Roan.

"From the moment you have arrived here you have been obscured from my view even in my presence. I have not been able to see nor hear you but a moment ago I could. Care to enlighten me Trickster?" Heimdall didn't move at all from his spot as he spoke. "What powers do you have that no one knows about?"

The personage of a perfect liar and betrayer was almost lost in this moment. Loki wished he could tell someone the Truth and for once share his burden with someone of his realm. But he couldn't and knew he would never. The stake was far too high.

"I wish I could enlighten you as you put but even you know I lie." Loki smiled coldly at him.

"Only a truthful person would call himself a liar Loki. Though I do not like your games I do know you are not what you seem to be. You hide but from what I do not know." Heimdall stood still as a statue as he watched all kinds of emotions swirl inside the Trickster's eyes.

"You think you know everything Heimdall." Loki sneered. "Tell me would you truly love to know what is out there in the universe? Could you handle the burden of such a foresight? Can you protect everything and everyone you hold dear by sacrificing everything?"

"I would think knowing everything would be a greater cause for harm than for benefit. Any burden if worth the cost can be handled with a greater spirit. Sacrifice is a natural order of things." The Guardian spoke so casually that it grated on Loki's nerves.

"You annoy me greatly Heimdall."

"Likewise Loki."

Loki turned away from him. "Leave me."

The room felt bigger after a moment and when Loki turned the Guardian was nowhere in sight. He sighed in relief then put up a barrier using only a miniscule of his magic. With a smile Loki ran over in his mind how much he did get on Heimdall's nerves and thought it was greatly amusing. No one in Asgard had yet to make the great Heimdall feel other than emotionless until Loki was born. It seemed to be his true gift where Heimdall was concerned. It was also true he had an answer for everything apparently.

"You will learn more of your powers before I leave for good Heimdall of this I promise." Loki sadly looked up at his ceiling. "Keep protecting what you so fiercely believe in and I assure you nothing will hold you back my friend."

"_Lovely, you're talking to yourself now. Should I be afraid for your wellbeing?" _

Roan's voice calmed him down to levels he hadn't known were necessary. His nerves were no longer shaky and his heart slowed while his mind accepted the presence in his body.

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear your voice right now Roan. Thank you."

"_It comes with the job my Heart. I'm sorry I couldn't mind-speak with you sooner but Aderes was kinda mad at me for keeping you a secret and maybe knocked me unconscious for about a couple weeks." _

Loki smiled at his antics knowing full well it took up to week for Roan to save his energy for a space jump. He could also see in Roan's mind that Aderes had actually hugged him and then whacked him upside the head. He wished he could share with his brother Thor what Roan shared with his.

"Pathetic liar."

"_You wound me with your words Loki! How could you? I love you with my entire being and soul." _

"It comes with the job Roe so deal with it." A deep chuckle rumbled inside his head sending shivers down Loki's spine. "I love you too though."

"_I would hope so. Uh, why did you need calming down Loki?" _

"Well the trial with my father is over and I needed your voice to help calm myself."

"…_What is your sentence?"_

Loki fidgeted. "The Mind's Eye."

A deathly silence filled Loki's head and he feared Roan had cut the connection but when he heard an unholy growl he shivered with fear.

"Roan…" Loki said softly. "Are you okay?"

"_I'm fine but rest assured when I see your father I'm going to cut his-"_

"Okay! I get it you're mad at him but he has every reason to punish me. I don't blame him and I still love him. He's the only father I have. Don't hate him Roan. Try to understand for me."

Another growl resounded but this one was softer and less angry. It didn't terrify him this time.

"_I will try but don't get your hopes up my Heart I may not feel so keen on keeping this promise in the morning." _

"You're coming in the morning? Really?"

"_Would I lie about this? Come on have a little more faith in me Loki."_

"I'm sorry if I sounded like I doubted you that was rude of me."

"_Loki listen to me your life is at stake so I will not let you be punished for doing what you thought was right. You carry a burden no one would understand and I admire your strength in not falling to your knees. You do not bend even when everyone is against you. You stand tall and proud as if you didn't carry a weight on your shoulders and that above all astounds me. Even I am not that strong. I love you so much my Heart. My Loki." _

The words Roan spoke made his heart squeeze in a good way and tears filled his eyes. They were words he would never have associated himself with and now that Roan had said them he felt even more in love with him. No one had ever said anything as remotely kind which is probably why he cherished them so much in this moment.

"Thank you so much Roan for being there for me all this time. I don't think I could have made it without you." Loki smiled softly. "It's you who keeps me strong Roan."

An immense flow of emotion flowed through Loki and he knew it was Roan's doing to make him feel better. The love he felt made him feel so calm the Mind's Eye didn't even scare him at all in this moment.

"_Thank you for the compliments and devotion my Heart. You are truly loved by me so don't forget that. Now rest because you'll need your strength for in the morning. Love you." _

"Love you too Roan. See you in the morning."

With a soft and nervous smile Loki laid down to rest on the cold hard floor of his cell. He had no idea what was coming in the morning but even Fate itself couldn't foresee it.


	3. Chapter 3

Turns out Loki couldn't stay asleep long enough to get a good rest due to his nervousness. So when the guards came for him he really didn't want to leave the sanctuary of his cell. The Mind's Eye would destroy him mind and body.

It pained him that his father chose this as his punishment. Sure he wasn't his real son but there should have at least been an inkling of remorse in his voice like all the other times. Not this time though. His father had been abnormally cold something that baffled Loki. Why the sudden change of attitude towards him? Did he truly not care all of a sudden?

Loki soon heard Thor's voice arguing his punishment. Leave it to that loud mouthed buffoon to keep at it until no one could stand him.

"Silence Thor! My decision has been made now no one can change it." Odin sounded a little angry which wasn't a good thing for Loki.

"Yes you can! Only you can recede the punishment you exacted upon Loki. He doesn't deserve this father and you know it." Thor growled before throwing Mjolnir against a pillar cracking it.

"There is nothing I can do Thor so please leave me be."

"Father-"

"Leave!"

As Thor opened the door his eyes widened in shock to find Loki standing there in shackles and an Asgardian muzzle over his mouth.

"Brother, know I tried my best to convince father but he will not listen to me. Nor to anyone. I hope Fate is on your side."

_I hope so too,_ Loki thought as he falsely glared at his beloved brother. He would miss that over confident bastard.

"Good bye my brother."

Thor said that with such finality that it through Loki off guard. And scared him even more.

With one last glance Thor walked towards the lounging room Sif and the others most times frequented to think.

Something was off. Loki could feel a subtle shift in the air like that of a waking storm. His only fear was the damage it would do to the ones he loved.

"Loki Odinson, you may enter."

Once inside Loki saw his father with his back turned to him. Moments passed in a sickening silence.

"I grant you permission to speak Loki." Odin said and the Asgardian muzzle fell off.

Even with his mouth free he stayed silent. He knew he couldn't say anything and knew there was nothing to say between them. The rift he had created for them finally seemed visible and nearly impossible to breach. Nothing could fix this.

"You're silent." Odin ventured. "Why?"

"I told you once that I am done. There is nothing for us to discuss anymore." Loki simply stated.

Odin turned and looked at him with such an intense look it made Loki uncomfortable. Why is it that when people knew your demise was near they suddenly became insightful and nice?

"I know that isn't true Loki. You can't be done. You would give up on life for the sake of your misguided ways?"

"What makes you think there is anything misguided about me father?" Loki spat in anger.

"I feel as though I don't know the real you Loki. Can you tell me why that is?"

Damn it. Why are people so insightful at times like this?

"Perhaps you favored Thor, your real son over me. But that was to be expected wasn't it?" Loki tried his best to be as cold as possible but when Odin looked at him like that he felt as though he wasn't trying hard enough. "Can we get my punishment out of the way now? I'm getting bored of waiting."

Odin stared at him for moment and then called everyone to the room to finalize Loki's punishment. When everyone was at last gathered Thor started another argument. Lovely.

"Please don't do this father. I beg of you. Find another way."

"Goddamn you Thor will you shut the hell up and let everything pass?! Your idiocy is revolting and I for one am glad to be rid of you after today!"

"_You are such a liar Loki!"_ A voice rang out across the room. It sounded to be a child at first but to Loki's ears he heard an underlining shift. This was a man speaking in a child's body.

"_He is the God of Mischief is he not? It would be pointless to be called that and not know how to lie."_ This voice belonged to an older sounding male and with the echo it held it was hard to pinpoint where they were coming from.

"Who dares to speak?!" Thor's voice boomed like thunder.

Loki rolled his eyes. Did he have to be so loud all the time?

"_I think the appropriate term would be who _is_ speaking?" _

"_He seems rather loud doesn't he?" _

"_He is Thor God of Thunder so of course the bastard's loud." _

"_As hot as he is he would quickly get on my nerves."_

"_He already is."_

"_True."_

"Come out already and stop hiding." Thor yelled.

Sif and the Warrior's unsheathed their weapons and started searching for their intruders.

"_Hah! Look at that. They think they can find us."_

"_It's not as if we are hiding. We're actually in plain sight if they ever cared to look up."_

"_Damn it Kie! Do you have to ruin my fun?"_

"_Yes."_

They all looked up and saw nothing at first but when their gazes swept to the left they noticed two figures sitting against one of the golden pillars in midair.

The one who resembled a young boy had black hair tied back with a crimson ribbon, crimson eyes and was dressed in royal black and silver clothes. He smiled happily and waved to them all.

"Hello beautiful people of Asgard! It's so nice to meet you all I'm Amacoi a Hirudyn Prince of the Realm Supremacy. And this lovely creature to my right is Kieron my best friend, brother-in-law, lover and also a Hirudyn Prince."

The other male was too beautiful beyond words. His face was long yet elegant, long lashes framed glowing orange eyes, his hair was long and wavy and a deep red. He was dressed in deep blues and grays that brought out the color of his eyes and hair.

The one called Kieron face palmed and shook his head. "You know this is why Morgannen doesn't let you talk. You never shut up once you open your mouth. That and your mouth always drags me into trouble. We are not even supposed to be here!"

"Don't be so mean-"

"Silence!" Odin shouted. Thor stood beside him and ready to take on the new comers. Sif and her Warrior's as well. Frigga was looking on while Loki was still stuck on how they could be here.

Could they really be here? He didn't want to get his hopes up but found he couldn't help it. When he finally looked at Amacoi and Kieron-really looked at them-he found them glaring daggers at Odin. Amacoi's body turned to that of an adult his face held markings that weren't there before. Kieron's eyes were the only things to change making them deep red. If Loki had to guess they were pissed.

"Silence your tongue Odin! You may be the King of this realm but your powers lie far below ours! With one swipe of my hand I can incinerate you all within a second! This world is nothing to me and if you wish it to remain in one piece you will hold your tongue and release what is ours!" Kieron was the one who had spoken and as he did the pillar behind him started to melt.

Amacoi slowly floated down to stand in front of Odin and Thor. When they stood face-to-face he slowly smiled. "I would do as he says Odin my brother long ago lost the patience for trivial people such as you. And so did I."

"This is my realm and I will not be talked to in such a manner! I don't know who you two think you are but I will not acquiesce to children! And another thing, I have never heard of the Realm of Supremacy!"

Amacoi snorted. "Only a blind king would see children. You have much to learn King Odin. As does your son Thor. To you we look like children but we have lived for thousands of years. And another thing, of course you have never heard of Supremacy! It lies within an entirely different universe! Now hurry and give us what we came for!"

"How is that possible? Another universe? And what is it you seek?"

Amacoi seemed to cool down a little. "It's more like whom than what."

Kieron dropped onto the floor in front of a quiet Loki. Without a word he melted the chains around his wrists and hooked an arm around his waist.

He turned to Odin with a slight smile. "This is who we came for Odin. Loki is the Heart of our youngest Hirudyn King."

Loki stood there frozen as he remembered that night so many years ago. He was six or seven when the last torrential tore through Asgard and on that night he had dreamed of Roan. He said he was one of the Hirudyn Kings of the realm Supremacy. He also promised to come for him.

"My brother is not some object to be bartered with!" Thor yelled as he threw Mjolnir at Kieron.

Kieron for all his saving calmness reached a hand up and grabbed the hammer by its handle stopping it. Loki looked at him with awe while everyone else was shocked to their core. It was supposed to be virtually impossible to lift Thor's hammer except for its owner.

"Are you kidding me? A hammer? Look here you little bastard if you think this pansy assed weapon will be enough to take me on then I think we have a few problems. One: you must not take me seriously. Two: you haven't been listening. And three: you are one stupid motherfucker. If you want any chance of even laying a single punch then I suggest you bring a whole goddamn army and even then you still might not succeed. I am not someone you want to mess with child and I don't care if I have to kill you to get my point across. All I can say is bring it bitch."

Loki started to laugh much to everyone's confusion. Kieron looked at him with a startled expression but soon he began to chuckle. Amacoi tried his best not to laugh but failed miserably. The three of them were soon laughing so hard they didn't care who was watching or how confused they were.

"Damn." Amacoi said as his laughing had died down to a light chuckle. "I haven't heard you talk like that since Thame called you an asshole."

"Yeah but the bastard deserved every word I made him eat." Kieron turned to Loki and hugged him. "Thank you my brother for taking away my temper. I know it gets the best of me and Amacoi but I'm glad you stopped us before we did something we would have regretted later."

"You're welcome but I do have a question for you."

"And I would be happy to answer you."

"Is Roan on his way by any chance or are you two up to no good?"

Amacoi sighed. "I'm so glad you know us so well and I have a question for you. Did Roe mark you when you met him as a child?"

At the mention of a mark Loki blushed. Kieron smiled evilly. Amacoi tsked.

"Looks like our Loki and Roe were very bad way back when. Unfortunately I'm gonna have to kill him for being a pedophile. But at least tell me he pleasured you really well."

At this point Loki covered his face with his hands as Amacoi told everyone in the vicinity about his sexual exploit with a man as a child.

"Aw, look at that he's being shy now. Show where Roe bit you Loki I wanna see if he left a mark."

Thor, Odin, Sif, the Warrior's and Frigga just listened shocked to find out Loki had been sexual as a child.

"Will you two shut the hell up? Do you have to tell everyone about that? Yes Roan marked me and if you want to see it it's right here!" Loki pulled the collar of his coat and shirt down exposing the whole right side of his throat.

To Kieron and Amacoi they saw a small tattoo-like sun close to the back of his neck that was blood red while everyone else saw nothing.

The Hirudyn Prince's smiled to each other and nodded.

"You are definitely one of us." They said in unison.

Odin stepped forward. "Loki is what they said true? Did someone touch you as a child?"

Loki looked at his father with a sigh. "No father he didn't molest me if that's what you were thinking. I kind of consented and anyways what we did couldn't really be called sex to begin with. And besides why do you care? Weren't you about to exact retribution on me?"

"Like hell he is! You're coming with us Loki! We have to take you to Roe before he and our husbands show up here!"

No sooner had those words left Amacoi's mouth did four hulking figures appear right behind them. Kieron face palmed while Amacoi fidgeted with his clothes. Loki was a little lost on what to do but he did stand there calmly even though his heart beat a hundred miles a minute.

Odin and everyone else in the vicinity could feel the power radiating from the cloaked men behind them. They all stayed quiet for once.

A blonde haired male who was slightly taller than Loki came from behind the biggest cloaked figure and walked in front of Amacoi and Kieron and waved at them.

"Naru you fucking traitor I should shove my boot up your ass!" Kieron shouted.

"What the hell Naru?! Why did you rat us out?!" Amacoi pouted like a spoiled kid.

"I didn't really want to tell them but fuck they can be intimidating. Besides you know I can't lie to my High King! He's my husband for god's sake!" Naru looked guilty and amused at the same time. He then turned to Loki and looked him up and down. "This must be Loki. Roe never stops talking about you since he finally decided to tell us about you last night. I don't think I ever heard so much about one person in my whole life and trust me when I say I've been alive for a very long time."

"I didn't talk all that much Naru and stop making him so nervous." That voice sent a shiver down Loki's spine as he recognized it to be Roan's.

Kieron still had an arm around Loki and didn't miss the shiver that coursed down the beautiful green eyed man's back at the sound of Roe's voice. This really was Roan's Heart.

"Odin King of the Realm Eternal, I would like to apologize for the inconvenience of these two. Had we known where they were sooner we would have saved you the trouble of them. Unfortunately we still would have come to take your dear son Loki with us." Aderes the High King of Supremacy bowed his head to Odin with respect.

"When the hell did we become inconveniences?" Amacoi asked quietly.

"When you opened your damn mouth and dragged me along to Asgard." Kieron grabbed Loki's hand and squeezed. "And if I go down so do you. Even you Loki you're our brother now so you take the fall with us."

Loki couldn't help but smile at that. "Sure."

Thor looked at Loki and couldn't help but see a stranger in his place. He looked so happy by their side almost complete. There was a light in his eyes that wasn't there minutes ago. Loki seemed like his true self right then.

Odin looked at the Hirudyn Kings with suspicion. "Why do you wear cloaks in our presence? If you have the right to know what we look like then don't we deserve the right as well?"

The one on the far left cocked his head to the side. "Perhaps he is right brothers. We are strangers to them the least could do is show them our face. I mean we are taking his son and all."

"True-"

No one expected such a quake to come from nowhere but when it did it nearly knocked everyone down.

"What the fuck?!" Amacoi shouted.

"What the hell just happened?" Naru asked.

"Gods let's not do that again…" Kieron mumbled.

Dread seeped its way into Loki's stomach when he turned around to look at Roan. A small figure draped in a searing white cloak stood between him and his Hirudyn King with a raised hand pointed towards him. Loki tried to move out of the way while Roan had jumped forward removing the cape out of his way for his wings. They were both too late though. The spot Loki had stood in was empty and Roan let out a roar everyone cowered away from.

The white cloaked figure walked away towards a portal opening without looking back. Roan in all his grace ran after his now mortal enemy with intent to kill but was pushed into the farthest wall by the figures power. All the while the figure never once stopped. When it walked through the portal another quake ruptured through Asgard closing the small gateway to wherever the figure went.

A deafening silence ensued where no one knew what to say let alone do anything. Thor looked as though he didn't want to believe Loki had disappeared. Amacoi and Kieron walked to each other and held hands while Naru came up and held them together. The other Hirudyn Kings removed their hoods and looked to their youngest brother with regret, sorrow and pity. Regret for not being able to do anything to save Loki and sorrow and pity because they knew what it was like to suddenly lose their Heart especially when they were right in your grasp.

"Roe…" Aderes gently said trying to get his brothers attention. "What happened?"

Roan suddenly laughed. "What happened? I don't fucking know Aderes! Contrary to the popular belief I cannot foresee every little detail of Fate! Even I am not infallible to sudden catastrophes! I am only ever knowing not all knowing! Sure I can see quite a bit into the future but that doesn't mean it can't change in a moment's notice. My only regret and stupidity is not foreseeing this. Now Loki could be anywhere in the Tri-verses."

"I'm so sorry Roe…" Amacoi whispered. "We should have done something."

"By the gods it's not your fault Amacoi. It's not anyone's fault but whoever that was when I find them I am going to tear their body beyond recognition."

Everyone shivered from the tone of Roan's voice seeing him for the predator he truly was when he let his eyes glow and fangs started to protrude from his mouth when he growled. Jet black wings slowly unfurled while his claws bit into his palms drawing blood.

No one took his Heart from him. He would find Loki if it was the last thing he did. As it was though he was…disconnected from Loki in all ways. He truly didn't know how that had happened.

_Please be alright Loki. I'm coming for you my Heart._


	4. Chapter 4

Water fell onto the rocks with a loud splashing sound waking Loki from his involuntary slumber.

_Where am I? _

Loki sat up with dazed eyes and instantly regretted the action. His head burst into pain unimaginable making him cry out as he fell back down. With heavy breathing he tried to find a way to make the pain recede but wasn't having any luck after a few minutes.

"_Having fun with your headache?"_ a voice echoed in his mind making his head much worse.

A light chuckle sounded in the air as a presence was revealed near Loki.

"I guess my voice doesn't help you much does it?"

Loki opened his eyes again and looked up into the deep golden eyes of none other than Valance Idalia. The white haired beauty slowly brought his hand down to lightly touch Loki's forehead. Once their skin touched Loki's headache dissipated leaving him confused. One thing kept going through his mind. Why did Valance kidnap him? This was Roan's brother almost as old as Aderes himself. It didn't make sense.

"Valance?"

"The one and only unfortunately."

Valance's tone made Loki worry though he knew he shouldn't since he was kidnapped by him.

"What the hell did you do?" Loki whispered.

Valance got a thoughtful look on his face before answering.

"What did I do indeed?" he whispered back. "I am required to give you a series of tests before I give you back to my dear brother Roan. After that I am no longer to be a part of Supremacy. I will finally get my wish."

"Tests? Valance are you okay? What are you talking about no longer a part of Supremacy?" Loki reached up and grabbed Valance's wrist. "Is there something wrong with you?"

"Is something wrong with me? Of course there is but I can't get over it and nor will I ever be able to so in order for the cruel cycle to end I will no longer be part of Supremacy. I will simply do what no other has done in millions of years. I will end it."

Loki shook his head at how confusing Valance sounded. Nothing he said made sense and yet in a way it frightened him.

"Valance-"

"And so the first test shall begin." Valance said as he slowly disappeared from Loki's sight.

"Valance!" Loki stumbled getting up and didn't let a sudden roar go unnoticed in the distance. "Gods what have you done?"

The land shifted beneath his feet making him stumble again. The roar was just a tad closer now and when he tried to run the land shifted once more. He tried once more with a walk and it shifted again.

"Damn it!"

What is the point of this?

A crash sounded from behind and he turned to see a fiery dragon like creature come out from the woods. It turned its head in odd directions as if sniffing the air. When it finally turned in his direction its eyes widened slightly and it charged. Loki ran a few steps only to stumble again.

_For the love of the gods why can't I run? I'm supposed to do what to a giant fiery beast like that? I am not a warrior! _

He looked over his shoulder as it got closer to him by the second. Fire…ice may delay it for a moment. He turned around and raised his hands in its direction and with a yell he froze the very ground it was running on and made the ice quickly creep its way up the creatures body. It did stop it from moving but after a second it started to move slowly again.

"Fuck." Loki looked in the opposite direction contemplating on how to run away. "First things first how do I walk damn it?"

Loki placed one foot in front of the other with barely a shift in the land but when he tried to walk in progressed steps it shifted drastically. The ground before him cracked open and showed him water so dark it was almost black. In it was the past Loki had thought he destroyed as a child. Wasn't the reason he gave up his Truth was to get rid of this outcome? Why was it here in the water? What the hell was going on?

"_How could you change everything Loki? What if I wanted to die?" _An abolition of Thor tried to claw his way up to Loki with red eyes.

"_How dare you think to change the outcome of fate?!" _Sif growled as she looked at him with murderous intent.

The rest of Loki's friends and family kept murmuring why and how could you? It made it feel like he was suffocating. Indecision was something he hated because it could get either yourself killed or the ones you love killed. Nothing good normally came out of it but when it did it was pure blind luck. He gave up his Truth to save them and yet here they were seemingly drowning in this dark water making him rethink his decision.

He suddenly felt heat at his back and in a moment of pure insanity he jumped into the water hoping the beast wouldn't follow. Hands grabbed at him but he slipped away every time and swam down. Why he was swimming father down was beyond him he just knew he had to. He couldn't see anything in the water being that it was almost black. After a moment he felt as though his breath was running out. By the gods he couldn't die here. He swam harder looking for a way out of his predicament.

When he ran out of hope he knew he would die here in this abysmal water. He didn't want to die but even he knew sometimes no one had a choice when it was your turn to leave. With a heavy heart he accepted his fate.

_Though I hate all I had to do I truly didn't regret any of the actions I did. Nor do I regret making everyone hate me. I did what I had to do and if I had any other choice I would have taken it. I hope they will learn to forgive me someday. I'm sorry. So sorry Roan. I love you._

As soon as he finished his thought did something wrap around his right arm and pull him in the direction he was swimming. After a few seconds a light flashed nearly blinding him and with it was the precious air he needed. As he was catching his breath he really didn't want to look up at what had saved him. He knew it had to have wings being that Loki could see the ground so far below them. That and he could hear wings beating above him. He just hoped whatever it was wouldn't drop him because even though he was a god it didn't mean he was infallible to death at this height.

The thing wrapped around his arm tightened as a screeched sounded above him. He finally looked up and wished he hadn't.

While Loki was missing Roan hadn't left Asgard in hopes of finding his Heart someway somehow. Thor never left him alone seemingly very distrusting of him and that was fine. Roan didn't like Thor very much right now as it was. The blue eyed blond watched every move he made setting Roan's anger to a slightly higher level. Finally he turned to Thor with a glare.

"If I were you Thor I would get out of my sight before I decided to take my frustrations out on your useless hide." He growled when the thunder god advanced.

"Why do you protect my Brother so? What is it you want from him?" Thor looked like a lost child in that moment and Roan's anger at him depleted. "Are you really going to take him from his home here on Asgard? What purpose do you have here?"

"Care to take a walk with me?" Roan asked earning a confused look from Thor who nodded anyway.

Roan walked towards the place where Thor's friends usually lounged to think about things and hoped they were there to listen to him. After moments of silence Thor seemed to be getting uncomfortable making Roan chuckle.

"You laugh at me?"

"Yes and no. You can't seem to accept the silence which I find amusing. I on the other hand grew up accepting silence from everyone around me until I grew into adulthood. They were afraid of me as a child terrified I would change their fate if they said one wrong thing. You talked to others your whole life and others enjoyed talking to you but let me ask you this…" they had finally entered the room and Roan was glad to see Sif and the others along with Frigga. "How often did anyone willingly go out of their way to befriend Loki in such a manner? How many chances were there to avoid so many conflicts, to make connections or to just be polite? So you see where you find I might be after something Loki has it's not so. He and I are so alike much like two half's of a whole. The difference between us is that he chose to live his life in silence in order to save your life as a child."

Thor had a thoughtful look on his face before he finally processed the last sentence. "What do you mean save my life?"

"Loki is so much more than any of you will ever know. As a child he could always see visions be it in the water, a simple eye connection or touching. At six he saw a vision so gruesome his pain reached out to me beyond the Tri-verses. I answered and in doing so found Loki to be my fated Heart so when he asked to change the future he gave up his Truth. I never wanted him to live his life in pain and I knew all of you would hurt him time and again but because of the promise he made he couldn't utter a single word to tell you all the Truth." Roan gave them all a hard look taking in the confused yet guilty expressions of the ones Loki protected. "Asgard was doomed to fall the following morning before Loki had that vision. Odin, Frigga and you Thor would have been slaughtered in front of his eyes while he would have been forced to watch held down in all your blood. Sif and her little band of warriors who hadn't even met each other yet would have been put on a slaver's auction lost to anyone in the Tri-verses. Loki had a crueler fate at the time before he sacrificed to save you."

"Why would he do that? He could have saved himself and left Asgard. Why sacrifice so much for us? I mean no one ever really gave my Brother much thought." Thor looked to the floor. "Not even me. Even as a child he had no reason to save us. To give so much."

"Because he loved you." Roan turned to Frigga. "Loki knew the whole time what he was he only waited for you and Odin to tell him but that time never came until recently. He loved you all so much he even protected each of you at one time or another. He made sure you all survived until his time to leave Asgard wouldn't affect any of you. He never wanted the throne popular to your belief Sif he had everything planned out from the very beginning. You all were the only family he had so at six fucking years old he sacrificed a lot for you and in turn even though you didn't know what he had done you all at some point threw it back in his face or just didn't believe in him. So you tell me where the justice is? I know firsthand that life is a cruel and trying thing but that doesn't mean any of you should give up when he has fought all this time never once giving up on you!"

They all at least had the decency to look ashamed while he ranted and finally got the Truth out there. Roan knew that him telling Loki's true reasons wouldn't affect anyone or anything in Asgard which reminded him he had three whores to pay a visit to and choke the life out of.

"I'm glad you said something because they hadn't said a word about our beautiful Loki!" Amacoi shouted from above them.

"Yeah and I was getting pissed off too!" shouted Kieron who was beside his trouble making partner close to the ceiling.

Roan sighed in relief. "Little Bird and Hellfire get down here."

They floated down landing in front of him waiting to be berated. Color them surprised when they were engulfed in a crushing hug. After a moment's hesitation they wrapped their arms around him.

"Contrary to the popular belief you two are the most calming beings I know and that you care for Loki so deeply already makes me happy. You only cause trouble to make sure the end result is the best outcome possible and for that alone you two are complete angels." Roan breathed in deeply. "I love that you two are always by Naru's side, by my brother's sides and mine. And believe it or not you two are the glue that keeps us all together."

"I very much agree with all you said Roe." Aderes said from the doorway.

"So do we but can we get all that in writing?" Amacoi asked peeking up at him with a mischievous smirk.

Roan scoffed. "Brat."

The Asgardian's watched with small smiles happy that they were such a strong family.

"Any luck with where Loki has been taken?" Morgannen asked coming in from behind Aderes.

Roan looked out the window that overlooked Asgard's beauty and sighed in frustration. His mind was rattled with so many questions as where his Heart was.

"No but for some reason I feel as though Asgard is the place he will return to. I feel like I need to be patient for something. My mind wants to rationalize but my soul screams to stay put. What should I do Aderes?"

"Listen and obey because where your Heart is concerned it is the only option you have but if you feel deep down there is something else you could be doing then do it. Leave nothing untouched but heed the warnings your soul gives you." Aderes spoke with a tone that said he knew from harsh experience. "Believe me that you don't want to make the wrong choice."

Roan nodded his head in agreement. "First things first before I stay put."

"What are you going to do?" Thame questioned.

"If all goes well then I'm just going to scare three little bitches into submission. If not I'm going to kill them for what they put my Heart through." Roan growled the last sentence and unfurled his wings to take flight.

His brothers looked at him confusion before an understanding expression flit across their faces.

"Make them sorry for what they did Roe and know if you need help we're here." Naru said from the side of Aderes who put his arm around his Heart in pride.

"The Moiré need to be put in their place." Amacoi, Kieron and Naru said in unison whose eyes turned a crimson shade making the Asgardian's in the room shudder in fear of the beautiful men.

When Roan nodded and flew into the sky disappearing Thor couldn't help but feel so useless. Here these beings were fighting and believing that Loki would come back. They put all their being into giving support to any of their family who needed their help. Thor was different from them as were every Asgardian. These Kings and Princes of Supremacy were what a true family should be-selfless and strong together.

He looked to Sif and the others and saw they were distant. They didn't do things together and when Sif and the warriors did do something it was because of him. The fact that they each had hurt Loki brought to home how weak they were because they were separated. How Loki was ever able to bear a burden as heavy as he had was beyond Thor. Even he had to admit he would have broken under that weight. Loki was the strongest of them all and now here they all stood together yet apart doing nothing. Is this how it always was for Loki? Always standing at the edge looking in?

"You finally coming around Thor?" Kieron asked from his side startling him.

When the thunder god backed up a step he ran into Amacoi who lightly pushed him away.

"It's about damn time someone grew a pair and realized they should do something for Loki." Amacoi quipped glaring at everyone else especially Sif.

"You know I never get angry at strangers but today is a little frustrating when I lose a new found brother and no one seems to want to help out in finding him." Naru had stepped away from Aderes and let his sapphire blue eyes glow to a deep golden color setting the Asgardian's in the room off. "It's also unsettling that one of you doesn't truly care one way or the other if Loki never comes back. That no matter if Loki had saved your life you wouldn't care if he died. Now who can be so ungrateful? Who could hate him so much?"

When every Asgardian looked around in the confusion Aderes and his brothers came forward to ask their Heart's what was wrong. For the life of them they didn't know what had brought on this hellish atmosphere from them. About four steps into the room they stopped and stared straight at Amacoi whose eyes had become a glowing crimson and his Celestial markings slowly moved over his skin settling beautifully over his face had his sight set on the black haired Asgardian woman. The intent to kill was thick in the air and made everyone in the room want to back out including Aderes and his brothers. Never had the Kings of Supremacy seen their Hearts so angry with someone other than their captors months ago.

Thor felt as though he should run but he was so confused to what could have made them so angry. The air was beginning to be suffocating as his mother Frigga looked at who could want Loki dead. She hadn't known someone close to her family hated Loki with such a passion. Did the bad things never end here on Asgard?

When Naru walked up to Amacoi and placed a hand on his bare arm he quickly turned his head in Sif's direction eyes going from gold to crimson. Kieron out of habit when comforting Amacoi touched his bare arm too he narrowed his eyes before turning his own crimson eyes on Sif. She only looked confused by their murderous glares which made them angrier. On their peripheral vision they noticed their husband's confusion at their anger and being as cautious as they were Aderes slowly walked to them.

"Sunshine, Little Bird, Hellfire?" They wouldn't move their eyes from Sif. "What's going on?"

When angered they knew Naru was the most volatile so when Sif made to leave the room he used his powers to put her body in a vise grip making her immobile.

"Don't you fucking move bitch." Kieron growled.

"Everyone else can clear out if you know what's best." Amacoi said in a seemingly calm voice underneath though they could feel the abject anger.

"Do it now." Morgannen said calmly. "And slowly."

For some reason the murderous power the three emitted scared them into silence so when Frigga started to leave first they followed suit. Hogun took Volstagg's arm and slowly led him out while Fandral stared at Sif in confusion. After a moment he too walked out of the room. Thor made one last look into the room only to see Amacoi stalk towards Sif. Then the door shut in his face due to Thame who softly shook his head in warning.

_What in the Nine Realm's is going on?_


	5. Chapter 5

The sky in Asgard had become dark only moments ago but to Thor it felt as though it were an hour ago. Why was Sif the one they wanted to attack? It made no sense to him but in a way he felt as though he had always known. Deep down he should have seen the way she watched Loki so intensely for so many years. It pained him to his core to realize how self-centered he was to not have acknowledged his brother as he should have. Did he make Loki miserable with his arrogance and selfishness? Did he hate him in some way?

As these questions ate at him the Kings of Supremacy were having a hard time trying to talk to their Heart's. Morgannen had finally walked up to Amacoi but his Heart wasn't hearing him. None of them were because they were fixated on the Asgardian woman.

"Let me g-go." She whispered hoarsely. "I-I didn't d-do anything."

"Liar." Naru growled.

"How long have you been hiding from Roan's view?" Kieron asked with a slight echoing undertone. "How many years have you plotted against Loki in hopes that one day he wouldn't exist anymore?"

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about." She said as her breath became more ragged.

"Don't test our patience bitch." Another growl emitted from Naru as he stepped forward. "Either tell us the truth or we will kill you right now without no answers."

"Tell us and we'll let Loki decide your fate. Knowing him he'll probably let you live." Kieron said.

Aderes walked in front of Naru earning him a severe glare. "Naruto tell me what's going on."

"You want to know why Loki went missing well look to her. Everything she has done has led to this day. Her hatred for him has tried to kill him and while Roan never knew it her evil was actually slowly poisoning him." Naru glared at her over Aderes' shoulder. "Someone made it possible for her to basically infect him with just her personality and thoughts."

Aderes paled at that. "Can Loki overcome it being away from her and us? I knew I felt something off when we stepped into this world but you're telling me she had hidden this side of herself?"

"Yeah which is why we tried to hurry and take Loki as soon as possible." Kieron walked to Thame and touched his arm. "We had ventured here after Roan told us about him so when we felt an evil so potent we had wanted to leave immediately but then we saw Loki and seen a dark entity inside him. It was like a sleeping snake waiting to be awoken. That's why we didn't leave. We stayed to watch over him and after a while it became obvious everyone had mixed feelings about Loki so we waited until Roan could talk some guilt into these people so we could pinpoint where this darkness was coming from."

"It's also why we waited until Roan left so we could find a possible way to cure or destroy whatever this is inside Loki. Had he known he would have ripped her body to shreds not even bothering with getting answers." Naru said somewhat calmly. "That and we didn't want him to worry any more than he had to. He has plenty to deal with in finding Loki so why place this burden on his shoulders when we can bear it?"

Aderes looked at his Heart in pride. No matter how he looked at it his Sunshine was the most beautiful, caring and strong soul he had ever known. As were Kieron, Amacoi and Loki. He was proud of them all for all the burdens they had to carry in their lives so when he reached out and grabbed Naru he switched places with him so he was the one keeping Sif in place.

"I love you Naru so very much." He murmured in his Heart's ear feeling a shiver run through him.

"And I you."

They had finally realized Amacoi hadn't moved nor said a word. When they turned to him all they saw was someone so angered they were frozen. His eyes though they were a glowing crimson seemed so abysmally dark it was impossible to look away. They had never seen Amacoi like this before.

"Morgannen." Amacoi finally spoke.

Morgannen knew the tone of that voice and nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I'll get everything ready. Be there in an hour."

With that he walked off to prepare a place for his Heart to scry. Everyone thought scrying was looking for visions but for Amacoi it was about so much more. He could look into anyone's heart and soul to retrieve his answers or to just torture them. This is what he was going to do to Sif. She wouldn't know any mercy at his hands if he had anything to say about it and he had a lot to say.

"What are you going to do Amacoi?" Kieron asked curiously.

"Get our answer from her one way or another." Amacoi finally turned to look at his best friend. "Trust me and wait for five days."

Both Naru and Kieron looked at each other in confusion. What could he be up to?

"Trust me." He said as if reading their minds. "I need you two to make sure I am not disturbed and that no one will interfere."

They stared at him for a moment pondering over their confused minds before nodding.

"No one will interfere Brother." Kieron said and held hands with Naru. "We'll both make sure of it."

"Yeah but just promise us you won't do something stupid and get hurt. I worry about everyone all the time and right now I just don't know what to think." Naru sighed.

"I'll try but I make no promises you two." With that Amacoi left them in the room and made his way to prepare the things he would need.

He passed Thor on the way and noticed how guilty he looked. Without meaning to Amacoi took pity on him and walked up to him. Thor looked at him in surprise before hiding it.

"Are you thinking about Loki?" Amacoi asked quietly.

Thor opened his mouth then closed it as if he were about to tell a lie but decided against it.

"Yes." He stated simply. "I was thinking about how selfish and self-centered I had been in my youth. I admit I'm not overly fond with how I treated Loki and if I could I would have paid more attention to him like a brother should."

"It's odd how insightful one becomes and how many mistakes they made in the past arises in the absence of the one we love." Amacoi looked out over Asgard's beauty. "But don't worry about something Loki had chosen as a child. He knew what his life would entail then and now he still doesn't regret it. This was the choice he made."

Odin had stepped up behind them as he talked and Amacoi didn't let it go unnoticed. He also felt everyone grow quiet so they could hear him as well.

"There are so many variations of life and destiny but fate is a fickle thing that could change at any moment. Loki knew this too and when he gave up his Truth to save you all he gave his entire being to make sure that not one thing would go amiss." He crossed his arms over his chest as a wind blew against him. "Loki is someone who had sacrificed almost everything for you and even now he still fights. You see him as your brother but if you had known everything you did now would that have changed anything? If you had known he was a frost giant would you have still thought of him as your true brother or would there have been a lingering doubt in your mind every day? These are the things Loki avoided with you all. He had to keep everything a secret from you and he had to make sure you would all survive. Your lives are what gave him the drive to keep fighting. That and to one day finally be united with Roan."

"Why Loki?" Odin whispered.

"Why anyone in these universes?" Amacoi said as he turned to him. "I know that Loki is as much your real son as Thor is but a time is coming when you will have to let him go. His place isn't here anymore and you of all people should feel that is true. You have known for quite some time that Loki's presence was growing too strong for this universe. Our presence alone will begin to affect this world soon but for Loki we don't really give a shit and yet because you are all the ones he has fought so hard for we will prevent any changes."

"Yes I have known for some time now but I didn't think he would be leaving anytime soon. Will you look after my son when he leaves?" Odin looked at him expectantly.

"Look after him? He's our brother, our family and now he's our best friend so of course we'll look after him." He frowned. "What the hell do you take us for? Idiots who can't watch over the one we love? If there is one thing we are it's a united front. We all share an unbreakable bond and all of us from Supremacy felt that bond the moment we saw Loki. He's someone we will never let go of."

Odin looked relieved by this. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me because I don't want it." Amacoi brushed his words off. "All of you here on Asgard need a wakeup call and if I have to deliver it then so be it but be forewarned that I will give you no quarter. Be prepared for a bitch of a headache."

Odin smiled at him making him feel a little annoyed.

"Please make sure my brother will be happy. I only regret not trying as we grew up." Thor spoke up and placed a hand on Amacoi's shoulder.

"Lesson one." Amacoi reached up and grabbed Thor's arm with one hand and threw him all the way to the other side of the room with little effort. "Never touch an angry Hirudyn."

When Thor stood up with a confused expression Amacoi materialized three blood wolves and made them attack the thunder god. The wolves were a crimson color with ice blue eyes that unsettled everyone. Their bodies were quite taller than Thor and their bulk as wide as a the golden pillars that adorned Odin's throne room.

"Lesson two: always be prepared to be a Hirudyn's entertainment."

Odin and everyone else were confused as to why Amacoi attacked Thor but they could feel how powerful he was so they didn't make a move to help him.

"Lesson three: _never_ let anyone make a fool of you but if they do get fucking even." Amacoi glared at him with glowing crimson eyes. "Make me fucking regret attacking you Thor! Grow some balls and show me I made a mistake!"

Everyone watched as Thor finally fought back with little effort. They wanted to help him but were unsure if it would make Amacoi angry.

"Lesson four goes to the rest of you pussies in the room." Amacoi sneered at them. "If you see someone you love struggling you never hesitate to give a helping hand even if there's the danger of angering your teacher. Some things are worth breaking the rules for."

Fandral ran to Thor as soon as the words left Amacoi's mouth. Soon Hogun and Volstagg joined them.

Amacoi nodded while everyone else was fixated on the fight and let the wolves disappear into thin air.

"It seems you all have much to learn Asgardian's." Amacoi shook his head as he started to walk off. "No matter what if your family, friend or comrade is in danger you had better get your ass on the front line with them and do whatever it takes to survive together. One person can't do it alone but together the chances are greater."

Odin watched Amacoi walk off with a small smile on his face. He knew that Amacoi didn't want outright affection or praise but he could sense the underlying emotions running through him. He cared whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"Utter one word Odin and I will have your balls for earrings." Amacoi's voice rang out through the room even though he had walked off moments ago. The comment oddly enough made Odin chuckle. Those Hirudyn Prince's may have crude mouths but they had big hearts and bright souls.

"I'm with Amacoi on this one." Kieron appeared out of thin air. "Not one word Odin or I'll have the pleasure of ripping out your spine from the navel up. Excuse my _crudeness_ your _Majesty._"

"I wasn't aware any of you were mind readers." Odin stated trying to hide a smile.

"It's easy to read you when you project so loudly with your mind." Naru said walking in through the door. "I know our presence here isn't exactly easy and if you want us to leave then you have a big go fuck you heading your way. We plan on staying here until our brother returns to us."

"Why do you fight so hard for him?" Thor asked after he had tried his best to ward off his pain from the fighting.

"If you have the need to ask that then you certainly don't need us to answer it." Kieron said. "But I will have merciful pity on you and tell you a story."

"Another story Little Bird?" Thame asked from the doorway.

"Always my Love." He smiled. "Anyways to my story. Sit down everyone because this is kinda long."

After a hesitant moment they all found places to sit. Naru had even taken a seat on the floor so he could hear this long story.

"What will you tell us today great Phoenix Devil?" Naru smiled coyly.

"What shall I tell indeed?"

Kieron waved his hand in the air and formed a most comfortable chair out of Phoenix Fire.

"Now be good little kids and listen to your elders."

* * *

**Sorry for posting the next chapter so late and I will not tell you any excuses because there are none good enough. This chapter is also a bit shorter than the last ones but I hope you still enjoy it. Now I have to figure out what it was I was gonna have Kieron tell everyone. **

**By the way if any wants to know the Hirudyn Kings are my creations and the Princes are crossovers but only Loki and Naruto. So far at least. Kieron, Amacoi and Valance are completely mine too. Gaara should make an appearance soon as well but I guess I should have left that a secret. Oh well. XP But I will tell you all this…Gaara has a secret of his own to tell. Be patient my lovelies. **


	6. AN Forgive Me

_**Oh, boy…this is gonna make a lot of people mad. **____** I hope you can forgive me but I've decided to take a hiatus and use this time to reread my stories and fix them up, make them more understandable and maybe a little more to everyone's liking. I have gotten positive feedback from wonderful people and on one story I finally got the negative feedback I was looking for. Odd I know but I was waiting for someone to honestly even brutally tell me what the hell I did wrong. So instead of getting mad I want to thank you. **____** Now I can try and make my stories better. **_

_**I hope you forgive me and can be patient because I will be back and though this isn't a promise maybe I'll be back with at least Underneath almost finished. The Wolf and The Dragon was slowly evaporating from my mind but I latched back onto it and will keep writing it like I planned. Loki's True Sacrifice will perhaps require a new prologue though I may still keep it the same just take snippets out and replace them with something…nicer. I just need to think really hard where exactly Loki's story is going. **_

_**Anyways please don't be too mad and wait for me and if you can't then I hope you at least enjoyed what I wrote so far. **_

_**TTFN! But I will be back! That's a promise! **_


End file.
